


Where are the missing masses?

by thekingdombythesea



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6358513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingdombythesea/pseuds/thekingdombythesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“爱。”韩说，有些轻描淡写，“谁知道它能给人带来多少痛苦。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where are the missing masses?

**Author's Note:**

> Post-ep6，按旧正史是9BBY（雅汶战役后九年）左右，不过我其实没怎么按照旧正史写。有一点点canon-divergence就是卢克没告诉莱娅 “维达是我爹”。是我的强行设定。  
> 标题来自Bruno Latour 1992年的同名社会学论文。  
> ＊这文自觉多多少少有被Caryn B的Disconnections所影响，感觉还是注明一下好，这位的文的地址在这里：http://t.cn/RGdDGsi  
> ＊卡拉丹来自《沙丘》被我胡编了一下

**出来透口气**  

韩在他的门口突然出现，让他都没机会去思考为什么。他说道：“我和莱娅分开了。”

卢克想不到任何其他的东西，所以他谨慎地说：“好吧。”他把门推开了一点，韩就走了进来，一屁股坐在他的床上。卢克停了一下，清了清嗓子，然后问：“你要喝点什么吗？”

韩摇摇头，看上去有些慌张，卢克想去碰碰他，但又转过身，稳住手，给自己泡了一杯茶。韩一直没说话，这几乎让卢克也紧张起来，然后他终于寻思起韩怎么会在这儿。

科洛桑打下来之后，为了疗伤和重建，军医和大部分行政人员都移去了那个旧首都。莱娅也过去了，和莫斯玛那伙人一起重新定制和改进共和国的制度。韩当然跟着莱娅去了那里。

卢克留在他的队伍里，驻扎在博雷亚斯，派瑞亚星系的第四颗行星。它离科洛桑足够接近，并有着足够的水源。战斗基地的舰队和空间站设在距离博雷亚斯地面两万千米左右的同步轨道上，每十二个小时进行一次报告。最初这个战斗基地的建设还是莱娅提议的，因为她年轻时曾经跟着父亲来过这儿；她当时带领一部分人去地面区域做探查，因为只有她擅长阅读这颗森林行星之间的那些奥德兰风格的殖民遗迹，尽管看到它们只让她更加痛苦地思念自己的家乡。

从莱娅移去科洛桑后，他已经有好一段时间没有见过韩了，直到后者突然出现在这儿，在他在博雷亚斯的寝室门口，朝他说了这个消息。

韩看着他端起杯子，突然问：“你什么时候开始喝茶了？”

卢克耸耸肩，回答：“就刚才。”又说：“你们怎么了？”

韩用手揉了揉额头，“我们分手了。莱娅没和我吵架。或者说我宁愿她和我大吵一架，可她太忙了。”

“我很抱歉。”卢克看着他，不知道自己这么说是不是合适。手里的茶水还有点烫没法入口，他随便往里撒了点香料，然后猛地嗅了几下。

过了一会儿，卢克叹了口气，他把手里的杯子放到桌上。叮的一声。他在韩身边坐下来，然后说：“抱歉，我真的不擅长安慰人。”

韩看着他，摇摇头：“不，小子。我也不知道为什么。根本不应该把这件事跟你说，但我没法再在科洛桑待下去，我只是出来透口气，所以过来找你。”

“你运气不错。”卢克说，“我刚刚才从科洛桑回来。”

“你在那儿做什么？”韩说，“怎么没和我们说？”

卢克是第二次去旧首都了。 第一次他是去打仗，和新共和国的先锐部队攻下了最后的帝国宫殿——那儿的防守没有他们预估的严，但到头来，他们的围攻早就让科洛桑的解放提上了日程，只是时间早晚，谁都知道。尽管如此，这最终成真的时候，科洛桑依旧爆发式地狂欢起来，他们每到一处都被人们簇拥着加入庆典，在伤痕累累的城市之间。那大致持续了一个月，人们才开始适应摆脱帝国的生活。

这一次去科洛桑是他答应犹达大师将原力传承下去，所以去被帝国所封闭的绝地神殿里那个荒废的绝地档案库。那个巨大的坟墓似的建筑多年无人问津，过分空旷，冰凉而沉闷，一条无尽的走廊连接着另一条。被黑暗折磨的原力在那里盘旋，卢克能听到久远的、绝望的嗥叫回荡在两面墙之间。

他回答韩：“我去找些东西。”

资料库因为缺少维护已经没法运作，只有零星的对于这个神殿的落败的记录，关于达斯维达。他的父亲。这个秘密在他心里搏动。大部分信息早就被帝国销毁，只有几个出现的名字和地点印在他的眼睛里。安纳金·天行者、塔图因、飞梭比赛、秘密婚姻（和纳布的阿米达拉女王、有两个子女）。他把这些记在数据条里，放在R2身上，小机器人似乎对此有什么模模糊糊的反应。它总是这样，卢克觉得它比自己知道的更多。

韩的眼神轻微暗了一下。他的声音里有一种模糊不清的语调：“绝地的事。”

卢克停顿了一会儿，重复道：“绝地的事。”

接着他突然说：“有件事。”

韩抬头看着他。

卢克掂量了一会儿他的秘密。最后他决定，“韩，陪我去塔图因。”

年长的男人上下打量着他，想要搞明白他的意图。这个请求提得有些贸然，但却是个机会。“为什么？”

“我找到了一些东西。”卢克说，“绝地的事。不，事实上，是我的家庭的事。我得回去塔图因看看。欧比旺的小屋，拉尔斯家，再回去走走。”

韩缓慢地点头。他属于走私贩子的那一部分直觉感受到这没有听上去的那么轻松，所以他又问：“为什么，我？”

卢克喝了口茶，耸了耸肩说：“出去透口气，嗯？”

卢克的X－翼在空间站停机坪里有个特殊位置，尽管这令他稍稍有些尴尬，有那么一段时间总有人想来看看那个杀死了皇帝和维达的英雄，不过那已经过去有一段时间了。军医都离开之后这儿的人少了很多。他的X－翼旁边的位置是韦奇，再往外是他的红色中队，他们现在去出任务了。千年隼停在停机坪中间。它没有自己的一个位置，但它也不太大，只是一边占用了红色中队空出来的位置。

他们搭上千年隼。走上入口斜坡的时候卢克再次仔细地打量起这艘看起来破破烂烂的飞船内部，他把全息棋打开又关上，这比起上次看到它们毫无进展。进入驾驶舱，他问韩：“嘿，你是不是又做了新改装？”

船长说道：“没有。你说哪儿？”

“没什么。”卢克回答。又问，“楚巴卡去哪儿了？”

韩哼了一声：“他有个女朋友了，你信吗？”

“那就只有我们了。”

“只有我们了。”

引擎轰鸣，千年隼升入星光之中。

到塔图因需要大致一天半。开到半路，韩突然问：“告诉我件事。为什么你不在科洛桑待着？最后的战役是你完成的，你说的原力的事情也得去那里调查。”

卢克坐在副驾驶上。他们定下了路线，确保自己不会被帝国剩下的军队拦截，或者影响到新共和国的部队。有便利的超空间通道，他们的一次轮替就可以覆盖整个旅途，现在是卢克掌舵，但是韩醒了，爬起来懒洋洋地坐在他后面。

卢克回答：“我得和我的队伍呆在一起。科洛桑现在是安全的，但是附近有的时候可能还会有残余的帝国部队。从派瑞亚出击快得多。”

韩沉默了一会儿，于是卢克又说：“我也没有什么莱娅或者他们的新任务用得着的地方，政治或者管理，我都不算擅长。何况这并不方便，本来在战火之后的科洛桑找地方安顿下来就是件困难的事，最好还是将空间都留给当地居民。”

“放松点，小子。”韩突然说，“我只是随便问问，你都找了三个理由了。”

不知是不是因为轻微的窘迫，卢克笑起来，摇摇头，看着对方。他终于回答：“好吧，我得说，有那么一会儿我觉得我已经没法习惯再将脚踏在地上的感觉了，没法习惯战争的结束。从平静生活被抛入战争是一回事，从战争回到平静生活是另一件。这听起来糟透了，我知道。”

“你从没真的作为一个成年人好好生活过。”

卢克耸耸肩，他拨了一下导航电脑屏幕上的灰回答：“可能吧。我是说，离开塔图因的时候我已经成年了，但我明白你的意思。怎么说，我至少有你，有莱娅，有韦奇。”

他已经不想谈这个了，所以把话题抛向韩。

“你和她又是怎么了？天堂里的麻烦？”

听到他用的表达方式，韩吃吃笑了起来，意外地听起来并不苦涩。

“简单点说，我没法跟上她的节奏。 莱娅对未来会发生的一切都有计划，知道在什么时候需要做什么，需要说什么话。每次有变动她都反应极快，或者可能她做了一大堆计划，因为她看起来从不需要临场发挥。这本来不应该是什么大问题，但莱娅的计划做得很早，都是在我的出现之前，所以我没法嵌进去，否则只是在给她添麻烦。”

卢克看着他。

事实上，这听上去合情合理，但韩这么说出来，还是让他有些吃惊。莱娅和他们向来是彻底不同的一类人，她呼吸着一样的空气，但说着不同的语言；她是个结果主义者，实际，坚决，不容阻挡。他以为韩不会受这些障碍的影响，但又或许，很多东西本来就不是光有热情和爱就能够跨越的。

卢克将手伸过去，按在韩的膝盖上。

“怎么了，小子？”韩问，“现在是你在安慰我？”

卢克感到有些勇敢，所以说：“好吧，你来找我不正是为了安慰吗？”

韩没有移动他的腿，仅仅用眼睛急切地打量对方。卢克没法描述他的神色，那双深色眼睛每每注视着他都会令他令他脊柱颤栗，而他不愿意去想这意味着什么。它们现在看起来同时带着着调侃，评估，和迷惑，以一种难以衡量的方式混合起来。

卢克叹了口气，移开他的手，然后说：“我很抱歉。”他之前已经说过了，现在又说了一遍，但是这话的力量像是有着半衰期一样，失去了之前的效力。

韩站起来。他说：“我要去弄点东西吃。”就走出去了。

 

 

**在傍晚的莫斯埃斯利降落**

 一切像是过去的镜像，曾经的场景在眼前重演。千年隼在一个接驳坪停下来，然后顺着地下的通道走向小酒馆。现在是风季，后半夜有沙暴，要是他们今晚向城外走，根本没法再找到路回来。

一个异星人站在小酒馆的门口，抽着一种长长的烟。他检视着卢克和韩一先一后地进入小酒馆，同时用塔图因当地的方式把手里湿气罐里的水抹在嘴唇上。卢克意识到自己已经快要认不出塔图因的民俗，好像他才成了陌生的异星人，在这个他从小长大的星球上。

小酒馆里什么也没变。至少它看起来这样，一如往常的混杂着各式各样的生物，音乐从舞台上传到四周。他们低着头钻过一个模仿蜂巢内部的六边形区域，又走上一个台阶，这儿相对安静，能听到一些外面的响动。韩皱皱眉，低声抱怨了一下这里氨气般的臭味。

他们俩平静地坐了一会儿，卢克爬上背后一个高椅子，将手垂在腿间。他咽了口口水，看着前面四处眺望的男人。

韩问：“你想吃点什么吗？”

他们在从千年隼上下来之前刚刚吃了一些饼，所以他摇了摇头。韩往卢克手里塞了点硬币， 说：“去，跟老板要点蓝奶利口酒。”

“拿我当年轻的跑腿男孩使呢？”卢克调笑道，翻着手里的钱，这是外围流通的货币，他并不知道韩还留有一些。又重复道，“蓝奶利口酒？”

“它们会好喝的。”韩说。

吧台后面的罗迪亚人盯着卢克看了好一会儿，才从他手里收下货币。他狐疑的方式让卢克几乎以为对方要问他要身份证明了一样。罗迪亚人去身后的柜子翻了好一会儿，然后才找到利口酒的瓶子，倒在一对长形的杯子里，说：“以前的索罗船长特别爱喝这个。不过那是好几年前了，竟然现在还有人买这个，让我想起贾巴活着时候的好日子了。”

“好日子？”卢克问。

罗迪亚人又看了他一会儿，用手拍了一下桌子。“我不知道你是给谁买酒，小伙子，但你最好小心点，这东西很贵。要配一块沙漠李子糕吗？”

卢克摇摇头，然后端着他的酒杯回到韩面前。

“那个罗迪亚人提到你了，‘以前的索罗船长特别爱喝这个。’”

“这是真的好东西。”韩耸耸肩，说，“你喝喝看。”

卢克眨眨眼，然后把它端起来，掂量了一会儿，又回问：“还是老样子？毫无变化？”

“当然不是。”韩喝了一口，立即说，“帝国时代这儿被炸过，被关过。不过，莫斯埃斯利总得需要个酒馆，自从帝国不再这儿驻扎部队后它立刻重开起来了。”

韩对此依旧消息灵通，这让卢克有些惊讶。他皱起眉毛，试图将大衣摆在镂空的椅背上，然后回答：“他还说贾巴活着的时候这儿过的才是好日子，而现在过去了。”

韩哼哼了一小会儿，看上去有些享受酒的味道，然后说：“别说这些了，男孩。”

卢克感觉到他错过了什么轻微的变化，而那和他上一次回到这儿的时候发生的一些事紧密相连，但他根本说不上是什么，因此，他只是模糊不清地开始一个新话题。

“我已经很久，很久没回来过了。 ”卢克回忆着。

恩多战役的那一年，年头上，自己还想着要怎么劝说叔叔阿姨让他去学院读书。那时他对未来想的太多了，多多少少做了计划，想当一个飞行员，又无处下手。播种和收成总是打断他给学院申请做准备，而且，他的监护人根本不想让他走，到宇宙闪亮耀眼的中心去。再怎么漫无边际地肖想，卢克还是清楚自己其实没法从那个大沙球上出来。他得听欧文叔叔的话，安安心心做个塔图因上露水农场的农夫。这样一直反复，他们都死了，自己才下了决心。再不下决心也没用了，他没处可去。因此，不到第二季过去，他就流浪在宇宙里了。

“除了贾巴之死那一次。”韩说。

“我正要说那个。我以为我从这里出来，就再也回不来了，但是正到了那个我觉得我必然得死在外面了的时候，是你又把我带回来了。”卢克对韩说。

韩看他一眼，明显的不赞同表现在他的眼睛里。

“你很紧张，小子。”

卢克掂量了一下这句话。说不上韩是在对他现在的特定情况回应，还是说他整个人一直以来的状态。他又掂量了一下自己的秘密，它在他的胃里盘踞，沉甸甸地，像是有着物理的重量一般。

“的确。”他回答。

“放松。”韩说，用下巴示意了一下他手里的杯子，“喝点这个。效果立竿见影。”

韩说这句话的方式有着自己的魔力，所以他服从了，让温热的蓝色饮料流进自己的食管。 浓郁而柔和的香甜蓝奶的味道，后面紧接着相当程度的刺激，让他猛地摇了摇头，轻微干呕了下。

韩朝他笑得露出牙齿，看上去有些微醺。他扭动了一下，将上半身更埋进座位靠垫里。卢克警示般看了他一眼，接着喝自己的酒，就像韩打广告说的那样，他立刻感到酒精给他带来的轻微的眩晕。

“你觉得怎么样？”他们坐了好一会儿，韩才终于问。

“挺好的。”

外面的房间里有人在看什么运动比赛，传来响亮的欢呼。

卢克缓了一会儿又回答：“它是挺好的。”

韩抬起眼神——韩盯着他的这个方式让他害怕，像是他盯着一片曾经肥沃却被烧焦的田野，一道没有尽头的危险湍流。韩盯着他，好像他是一个谜。韩将酒一饮而尽，评价道：“你还很年轻，小子。”他在卢克的反驳出口之前语气转得更为轻柔，眼神难以捉摸，“别——你是还很年轻。”

年轻的男人哑口无言。利口酒让他的大脑像是漂浮在水里，让他没法作出什么合情合理的答复，于是他说：“因此？”

“我很抱歉，你已经觉得必然得死在外面了。”

这一路上他们就得一直这样不停为对方感到抱歉吗？卢克盯着他想，但还没找到合适的方式把这说出口，由于一切就像是过去的镜像，有人冲到韩的面前，大喊：“韩·索罗！我就知道你又到这个烂地方来了！”

韩立即将枪举起来——他喝醉之后的反应还是快得惊人——跑过来的那个提列克人也不甘示弱。这吸引了好一些人的注意，什么声音轻叹着索罗船长的再次现身。

卢克向韩做了个手势让他冷静，深吸了一口气，对那个提列克人说：“你没看到韩·索罗。你有别的事得回去了。”

对方重复了一遍：“我没看到韩·索罗。我有别的事得回去了。”

卢克又朝靠近的几个围观的人说：“你们都没见到我俩。”然后把斗帽拉起来，抓着韩的袖子脚步跌跌撞撞地向接驳坪走回去。

到头来他也没法跟韩说，让我们停止为对方感到抱歉。他们回到千年隼里面度过这一夜。两人没能把所有的酒喝完，在房舱里互相对望。卢克张张嘴，又闭上，他现在晕得不行，爬上床，面朝下，把左边脸埋在软得过分的枕头里。韩没打算解释那个和他有仇的提列克人的故事，可能他已经讲够这一整周份的故事了。

所以卢克只是整理了一下枕套，说：“我想我睡在楚伊的位置了，掉的毛弄得我背上很痒。”

“你想换过来吗？”

“不，我没事。”他这么说。

“你喝醉了，小子。”

他吃吃笑起来，轻轻哼着什么。接着他说：“我现在很放松。”

航空港的警报响起来，像是回音一样一声呼应着另一声，本来应该嘹亮，却被笼罩在沙暴的风声之间。沙暴已经开始了，接驳坪的建筑能挡住大部分的风，但还是有无数沙粒降下来，呼啸着刮过千年隼的外表面，仿佛无数小鼓同时奏起，白噪音一样令人昏昏欲睡。失去星光，一切猛然暗了下来。卢克提起一条胳膊按了按头顶的按钮把全息网屏幕打开算是照明。韩躺在对面的上铺，卢克能看到他的小腿垂下来，接着他的靴子重重地落到地上。

卢克的脑袋埋在枕头里，脸上发烫。他的脑袋昏昏沉沉。沙暴振得这艘旧船四处作响。

“韩。”他喊了一声。

“你为什么要和莱娅分手？”

 

 

 **威** **慑** **仪** **式**  

第二天韩突然决定去独自解决查尔蒙小酒馆的旧事，而不用什么心灵控制术。他们在莫斯埃斯利的大路上分开，决定晚上再回到千年隼里来。卢克租了一艘陆行艇，回到已经废弃的湿气农场去寻找可能留下的任何东西。农场露天的部分已经被超过小腿高的沙子盖满了，谷物彻底衰败，显示出干枯的焦黑的颜色。叔叔的柜子上面有杂乱的农业杂志，还有从施密奶奶那里沿用下来的一本册子，手写的，他很早就见过它被用来做收成的记录。他甚至从自己的房间里找到了向帝国的学院准备申请的时候用的成绩单，上面稚嫩的签名已经褪色。

那儿一定是被沙人洗劫过了，并没留下什么有用的东西来。他只找到一个看起来是帝国之前，旧共和国时期的风格的全息展示碟，可能连沙人都嫌它太旧了，上面锈迹斑斑，连按键都不太好使。他按了几下，跳过了打不开的文件，然后看到一些句子，里面带着他父亲的名字。

再次站在双子太阳下叫他感到快活，天密布着纵向排列的云，从粉色向紫色渲染开复杂的色彩， 古老的悬崖上面刮下来的风呼啸着将他的头发吹得四处飘动。他甚至走上莫斯埃斯帕城外的赫特人平地遥望。自从贾巴之死后那儿就不再进行飞梭赛车比赛了，邦塔夜传统也不再被庆祝，因此它看起来荒凉而疲倦。一切记载都已经成为历史，只有他手里的展示碟上面没头没脑地写着：安纳金向来是个最好的飞行员，从飞梭竞赛起就很明显。听起来带着点无奈。

可能是为了向那个恶棍致敬，卢克甚至再次路过了贾巴的宫殿。它的空空如也令人恐惧，所以这个曾在这儿有着复杂经历的年轻男人只站在附近的山上远远地望了一会儿，就启程回到莫斯埃斯利。

第二天的上午，卢克坐在房舱，看着他手里的展示碟。大部分文件都没法打开，但翻到最后的全息还能显示，那是个端庄美丽，妆容繁复的人类女性。全息图像下面的说明文字闪动着：帕德梅·阿米达拉。纳布女王。

“她很漂亮。”韩出现在门口，用那种熟悉的，炫耀般的语气说。

“她是我妈妈。” 卢克说着把它转向对面的男人。

“你妈妈？怪不得。”

“怪不得？”

韩多看了他一会儿，笑起来：“在钓我的恭维话，嗯，小子？”

卢克的脸颊轻微地热起来，他向来没法应对这个走私贩子用这种方式跟他说话，哪怕是认识他多年之后。他呵斥般叫了一声：“韩。”

韩摊开手做了一个表示自己毫无恶意的动作，向他走过来。问：“这是什么，你的家谱？”

卢克顿了一下，又说：“不，只是有我妈妈的全息。”

“纳布女王，嗯？”韩读道，“你说过你和莱娅是为了避开风险才被分别养大。不知道她是否后悔把你丢到塔图因这地方来。”

“我妈妈没机会后悔，她生了我们之后便过世了。”紧接着，在对方说“我很抱歉”之前，卢克自嘲道，“没有避开风险，不是吗？一有去逞风头的机会我就从这儿跑出去了，多少次差点送命。”

“但你有我在。”韩半开玩笑地说。

是吗？卢克看着对方这么想着，表情平静。他顺势回答：“也就是在这里才能碰上你。”

韩盯着他站在那儿，不知道说什么好。卢克把手里的展示碟关掉，将腿收上床位，向后靠在一边的墙上。他抬头看着韩，脸被笼罩在上铺投下的阴影中。

为了维持对话，卢克问：“你和那个提列克人的事呢？”

韩耸了耸肩：“他被贾巴以前的手下比布·福图那指使，他们不知怎么地听说我现在是个，哎，将军了，以为我有的是钱，就拿一大堆过期的事儿试图敲诈。”

“糟糕的选择。”

卢克叹了口气，拍了拍身边的空间，让韩贴着他坐下来；年长者用手轻轻握了握他的大腿，带着男人之间的轻微的安抚的意思。

“你有什么没和我说。”韩说，语气中却丝毫没有不满。

年轻的男人看着他。

我有个秘密，它会叫你大吃一惊。

卢克摇摇头，打开对面的全息网屏幕，说：“很快就要放《宣言》的演讲了，莫斯玛和莱娅都会讲话。幸好塔图因比中心区域有半个小时的延迟时间，否则我们就迟了。”

韩揉了揉额头，“莱娅。”紧接着他又不说话了。

卢克和韩安安静静、带着畏惧地倾听蒙－莫斯玛带有穿透力的声音从全息网中传递出来，掷地有声地演讲《自由行星联盟宣言》 。她的声音好像比歼星舰还要有威力，她的袍子的颜色让人不容置疑。

“公开处决。”韩说了一句。

他总是能毫不费力地丢进一句最恰到好处的评价，在他自己都没意识到的时候，精确得不由得令人担忧起这等程度的敏感会给他带来什么样的麻烦。他就这样轻描淡写地道出了莫斯玛完成这件事的深层意义，一次公开处决：权力的展示，以一个威慑仪式的方式播放。

她们曾考虑让卢克去做演讲，他当然是拒绝了。我只是个农民。他这么说。

但如果说真的，他早就不再是个农民了。是的，他还是记得湿气农场里小盆耕作和机器栽培的程序，他依旧能够翻日历算出风季中间最适合播种的日子；但卢克再次站在塔图因的沙丘上的时候，却发现已经读不懂两颗太阳下面影子的方向，或者是山谷后面升起迷雾的预兆。

_你什么时候开始喝茶了？韩问。_

莱娅这时出现在画面里。她的眼神看起来丝毫不带有威胁，声音甚至接近一种宽慰的语调。她强调着不同星系的和平，合作，帝国统治黑暗的阴霾如何散去，如何顺利地迎接新的黎明。象征，莱娅反复着，象征。

到头来重要的还是攻下了科洛桑，卢克这么想着，它开始了一个新纪年。在这之前他们的首要目的是结束战争，在这之后就是决定记载的方式。高贵的蒙—莫斯玛已经开始考虑最准确的，最合理的词汇来使用了。莱娅和莫斯玛，这两个了不起的女人之间对话的方式，他早就发现，是属于她们自己的，属于战争之前的话语，属于和平也属于和平的模样下面不输于战争的力角。他们的话语能决定一个星区的整个生存方式，充满权威又令人迷惑，卢克费劲力气才能探查下面的实际意图，而她们精于此道，接下任何指点，像是水滑下鸭子翅膀的羽毛。

_为什么你不在科洛桑待着？韩问。_

《宣言》放完之后韩又去小酒馆，可能是和人叙旧，卢克给自己拿了一块饼，继续捣鼓那个展示碟， 他把卡着打不开的文件传送进千年隼的电脑里播放。因为时代久远，版本有些不匹配，但最终能显示出来的那几个的文档上面，出来的第一句话是：“当卢克长大了，把这交给他。”卢克愣了一会儿，然后意识到这一定是从欧比旺那儿交到他的叔叔阿姨的手里，而他们将它藏了起来。很像欧文叔叔会干的事。

再往下翻了一会儿，大部分全息记录材料都没法接入，但是有可识别的录音。他小心翼翼地打开它。播放出来的，是比他知道的听上去年轻得多，却不会搞错的，他的第一个导师的声音，叫着一个名字：安尼。

午后韩兴致高涨地回来，主动提出伴随卢克一起去探索肯诺比的小屋。他们登上陆行艇， 因为莫名的急躁一路狂飙至了那个洞穴房屋。比起拉尔斯家的湿气农场来，那个屋子里安安静静，毫无打扰的迹象。

他们聊着农场的事儿，向那个洞穴房间逐渐靠近过去。

“湿气农业模拟的不是雨水，是塔图因的山谷的迷雾。”卢克说，“我十九岁之前，没见过下雨这件事。”

“真可怜，小子。”

“我已经很幸运了，能够离开这儿见到河流和湖泊。”

“因为你是个绝地。”韩这么说。他立在桌子边上，检视着多年前被落下的物件，像是给传记命名般地说：“绝地大师的自我放逐。他和你妈妈又有什么关系？”

“欧比旺·肯诺比曾经是我父亲的老师。”年轻的男人深吸一口气，回答道。

韩耸了耸肩，听起来像是对绝地这个话题失去了兴趣，所以将之前的对话捡起来：“总有一天我要带你去看卡拉丹。”

卢克抬起头看向他，回答：“风暴洋的星球。”

韩点点头，“你会看呆的，那么多的水，蓝绿色，不停翻动的波浪。它的重力是科洛桑的二分之一也不到，水花轻盈得惊人。”

卢克侧头听着，又笑起来。

“一些水可吓不着我，韩。我不再是塔图因的农场男孩好久啦。”

他说完却自己怔住了，条件反射般吞咽了一下，不知道会在年长者眼中看到什么，而韩望着他，此时再次露出那种调侃，评估，和迷惑混杂的神情。

韩好像漫不经心那样，轻声说：“你们太像了。”

“什么？”

“你和莱娅。我也没法跟上你。”

如果有背景音乐，它会在此时突然静下来。卢克眨眨眼，这一个瞬间他好像突然失去了理解能力，只是徒然听着这句话传进他的耳中。他在肯诺比的床上坐下，长长地吐出他也不知道什么时候屏住的一口气。

卢克缓慢地看向别的方向，说：“你就偏得从一个地方去一个新的地方不可。你是个海盗，怎么会停在一座岛上。”

哇哦。这太小气了。

“不，卢克。”韩听上去毫不掩饰地有些受伤，他向门口退了一步，把手放在一边的柱子上，像是为了稳住自己那样，“莱娅是个杰出的政治家，你是世界上最后一个绝地。你以为你回到这儿是做什么？寻找家族历史？你是回来探寻某种命运，当你最初踏上我的船的时候你就已经接受这条必走不可的路了。不会停留的是你，卢克，不会为了任何人，任何事停留——你、你们俩，都太高贵了。”

卢克沉默了好一会儿。当他再次说话，他的声音紧绷：“命运。”

韩盯着面前的人。他似乎打算继续道歉下去。这让人快要疯了。

“韩。”卢克冷不丁说。

“是的？”

深吸一口气。

“有件事。”

“我听过这句话了。”

“关于命运。也关于我父亲。”他停顿了一下，“像你现在可能已经猜到的那样，情况不是很好。”

韩一动不动，什么也没回答。他的身影立在洞穴房屋的门口，午后的光照过来，相比之下，他的正面因为阴影而模糊不明。

“欧比旺·肯诺比会住在塔图因是因为他得避开帝国的搜捕，还有他得看着我，因为我的——什么命运。”卢克从床上站起来，“欧比旺——没有什么更好的说法了：他诈了我。他让我下定决心除掉达斯·维达，因为那个人杀了我父亲。因为达斯·维达无可救药。”

韩的影子轻微摇晃了下。卢克转向另一边，往屋子里侧走去。

“他诈了你？”

“达斯·维达并不一直是邪恶的。”卢克突然止住脚步，转向靠在柱子上的韩，“他曾经是个绝地武士。他在被称为达斯·维达以前的名字叫——”

他顿在这里。是否真的应该在这个时候敞开一切？他知道自己能够面对事实的后果，他也知道韩·索罗不会因此对他另眼相看。但这会让他变得脆弱。或许是他没法承担的、赤裸裸的脆弱。

“小子？”

他将事实抛掷出去：“他曾是安纳金·天行者。”

“安纳金·天——”他重复，又立即停止。

卢克毫无掩饰地回望他。

“这不是个巧合吧？”韩的声音很轻。

“这不是个巧合。”

“安纳——达斯·维达——”

卢克叹了口气，打断道：“达斯·维达是我父亲。”

韩又用了一个短暂的停顿来处理这个信息。

“你的父亲。”他又说，“莱娅知道吗？”

莱娅。卢克漫不经心地想到她知道他们是亲人时的表情。

“不。”他摇摇头，“莱娅为新共和国的推进所做的太多了。她意志坚定，充满信念，看起来坚不可摧，但我不知道将这个事实压在她的肩膀上会发生什么。她很强大，但她也感情充沛，深爱她的家人。”

韩点点头。

“你不是在科洛桑才发现这件事的。”

这是个陈述句，不过卢克仍旧回答道：“我从恩多之战之前就被告知了。”

“那——那有好几年了。”

他一口气继续道：“甚至还要久，在你被从碳凝中救出来之前。”

“小子。”

“我内心对此否认了大致有一年，或许，但后来在犹达——当时还活着的最后一个绝地大师——他那里得到了确认。”卢克的头轻微地疼起来，他拿手按住额头继续回忆，“也是大致那时候我才知道除此之外我还有个亲人，莱娅。那感觉很奇特，你一直以为你已经无依无靠地一个人活在这个星系里了，然后突然你有了两个血亲，一个是你一直想要杀掉的恶棍，另一个是你唯一喜欢过的女孩。”

“卢克。卢克。”韩叫着他的名字，声音干哑。

“而且他差点杀了——你。”

韩愣了一下。所以卢克补上：“我的。父亲。”

“……卢克。”韩的声音听上去不再只是试图打断自己，所以年轻的男人转过去，看着对方。

“为什么现在告诉我？”

因为我的占有欲。这句话在卢克脑中一闪而过。他突然忍不住笑起来，听上去比他以为的苦涩得多。

“对不起。我可以一个人守着这件事。但我告诉了你，逼着你和我一起守着它。”这样可能听上去好一些。

“卢克。”

“韩。”

“我很抱歉。”

卢克不确定自己对此应该有什么样的反应。他没法说“没关系”，但他也不能继续说“对不起”了，再说下去听上去就会显得不真诚。

他在韩对面坐下来。在肯诺比的这个小屋里，他第一次听到关于自己父亲的故事，从某个角度上来说是事实，他在心里讽刺地引用。也是在这儿，他将这些事告诉另一个人，第一次，他感到令他浑身舒畅的放松感，这感觉那么好，所以他决定一股脑儿地说下去。

“现在我毫无隐瞒了。”他盯着韩，看向那双每每望见都使他脊柱颤栗的深色眼睛，他说，“现在你知道我的所有一切。”

这几乎像是他旧时的一个性幻想。大致是早到了霍斯那个时候。赤裸裸地展现给韩。听起来像是年轻的他会喜欢的那种，他脑中一个声音点评道，但现在这说法是个修辞手法，所以他紧张起来。真是很久以前的一个性幻想了，他都已经快要忘记了它性感在哪儿。这过去是个迷恋。年轻男人对他年长的竞争者的迷恋，谁都总有一点儿。所以，它是从什么时候蔓延开，带着疼痛占领他心中所有的领域，发展成这惊人地复杂的一团乱麻的？

_我有个秘密，它会叫你大吃一惊。_

 

 

 **什么都可能会发生的夜晚**  

欧比旺的小屋，最终他们发现，什么也没有。它看起来毫无扰动，但事实上早就被突击队的人搜得干干净净了，或许那个绝地大师本来就没在那里留下些什么。谁知道呢。

回程的路上，卢克回想着在小屋里发生的事情。他的姿态和他的话语同时传递着双重的信息，他不相信韩没法看透他的目的。他只能做到这一步了。然而韩看起来难以琢磨。他在陆行艇上一言不发，卢克扭过头去看了他好几次，但没有得到任何回应。

他们在莫斯埃斯利的中心将陆行艇还回去，再走回接驳坪。卢克尝试发起对话：“所以。就这样回去。什么也没做成。”

韩驻足看了一会儿停在地上的千年隼，皱了皱眉头，又朝他摆了一个做计划的表情，突然露出笑容，提议道：“或者我们可以去纳布，去找找你母亲的故事。况且，我听说那里很美。”

他们没花多久就到了纳布，在降落的第一眼就知道这里美不胜收。唯一的问题：他们请求降落的时候一定是被当成外交活动了，因为有人在降落的千年隼面前列队游行欢迎他们。

意外的是，接待他们的纳布官员回答，事实上并不是这样。纳布人清楚这两个人不是以正式身份而来。他们的文化向来爱好欢庆，现在刚巧因为《宣言》的缔结而建立了一个新的节日，韩和卢克的到来仅仅是给予他们更多狂欢的理由。

在远处嘹亮的纳布传统音乐声中，他们被带到带有恢弘的蓝绿色拱顶的皇宫里。卢克向这一任的女王请求了解阿米达拉的信息。女王沉静地点点头，让一位侍女带他们向皇家墓园去。

墓园在皇宫附近被一整片古老的树林紧密地围起来。认不出叫什么的本地花卉植得极为整齐，互相衬托，聚在一起绽放，极其华贵而严肃。侍女将他们带到阿米达拉女王的墓附近，就鞠躬离开了，留下他们两个人。

 _帕德美·阿米达拉女王。_ 一个和卢克的那个展示碟里类似的，不过更为美丽和精致的全身全息像立在白大理石质地的亭子里，后面是她美丽而复杂的石棺。亭子外面是一整圈白色和黄色的花朵组成的花园。阳光灿烂地铺洒在整片墓园里，每一根草叶上的露珠都反射着光。城市的中间热闹非凡，这里却只能听到柔和的风吹过树林，拂动地上沉稳的哀伤的花。

一块石碑立在一边，令人意外的不是电子屏，可能是纳布人偏好旧时宫廷的风格。它上面用推测是纳布当地文字和星级标准语写着帕德美·阿米达拉作为最备受公众爱戴的女王的事迹。卢克一道一道地读下去，直到它最后写，“因心碎而死。”

“因心碎而死？”他迷惑地轻声喃着。

“爱。”韩突然说，吓了卢克一跳。他差点忘了自己不是独自一人。

停了一下，卢克像是为了确定那样，重复道：“爱。”他看向韩，对方望着在亭子的阴影下发光的全息像。

“你妈妈。”

“是的。”卢克向阿米达拉的石棺靠过去，回答，“莱娅说她非常美丽，却总是很悲伤。”

“爱。”韩说，有些轻描淡写，“谁知道它能给人带来多少痛苦。”

“韩。”

“小子？”

卢克转过来看着他，顿了一下。他的脑中在那个时候闪过了莱娅，又闪过了他的母亲，可最后他的思绪停在老本呼唤他父亲昵称的声音上。

“没事。”他干咳了下，“抱歉。”

卢克转向石棺。他跪下来，盯着上面雕刻的花朵和徽记，轻轻地叫了一声“妈妈”，又在它的冠盖上印下一个吻。

韩盯着他。他什么也没说，但那长久的注视，几乎令卢克脸颊发热。

不知过了多久，卢克再次站起来，几乎因为供血不足而脚步不稳。韩抓住他的胳膊，稳住他，然后问：“你还好吗？”他却回答：“谢谢你。谢谢你。”

他们婉拒了宫廷晚宴的邀请，不过接受了纳布人的热情，在对方安排的皇宫附近的酒店过夜。日落之后没多久的天空有着美丽的蓝紫色，他们一起坐在窗边；韩喝了一些自己带来的科瑞丽亚白兰地，他把窗子开了一半，让晚风吹进装饰考究的屋里。

吵闹的人声从窗边涌进来， 似乎是远处的表演声。他们把房里的全息屏幕开着，上面的当地新闻展示今天的特大活动，是久负盛名的纳布花车游行，不久后就会从瀑布丘陵地带一路前进到市内的皇宫广场。

韩把酒瓶放下来，把盖子用拇指弹了出去。它碰巧穿过了窗户打开的区域，飞落到外面两层之下的地面上。

本来在那附近的一只鸟儿被吓到了，附近扇起翅膀，飞到窗子支在外面的那头上，它浑身漆黑，在夜色里几乎看不清轮廓，只有粗粝的叫声清晰可辨。卢克上去挥了挥手，但够不着它。鸟儿看上去毫不在乎，在窗橼上跳了几下，又飞回了外面的地上，啄食小道上的一小片饼干。

卢克摊摊手转回来。新闻开始放起纳布的传统庆祝舞蹈的介绍，全息网屏幕的音乐和室外人们的歌声互相交织着，叫他们意识到有种不停歇的跃动的活力在肢体内骚动。韩喝完他的酒，在屋里反复踱步，望着窗外。过了一会儿卢克建议去看那个游行，所以他们终于决定出门。纳布应该是丰收季节了，这个北方的首都应该冷得人牙齿打颤，今天夜晚却暖和得不对劲；室外的雨是那种温和而连绵的，给幻梦罩上仿佛私密的面纱。

在所有的日子里还有什么能够比这狂欢之夜更为美好而浪漫呢？每个人都可以是他们想要成为的任何东西，他们不再是自己的本真，超验地进入环境或者噩梦，却不会有一个人站出来指责。所有人都找回了自己最早最鲁莽的快乐，好像除了狂欢以外生命再也没什么意思。夜幕落下后所有被战争磨掉了意义的东西都回来了。在这个热衷欢庆的世界，一切相识的、陌生的、醉醺醺的人全都聚在一起高歌，他们游行而过在最深的夜还是灯火通明的繁华长街，听着其他人惊喜地夸奖他们的妆容和戏服。

卢克拖着韩走过了城市上方横空架起的漫长石桥，马路的这一边空空如也，另一侧却满是堵在路上的陆行艇，有人甚至拿着酒坐在车顶上敲敲打打。有一辆救护车也被堵在桥上了，汽笛刺耳地凌空长啸。他们一路穿过一个看上去非常古老的大学，一片种有在夜里闪着蓝光的植物的花园，从巨大而美丽的湖上跑过长长的步行桥，差点绕了远路，最终跟着绵延不断的人群，到了花车游行会经过的一条长街上。

走过一座的高高的钟楼就到了一片被古老建筑包围的广场，这儿不是游行最热烈的路段，人没有来的方向得多，所以他们能找到一张空着的石凳上坐下来，气喘吁吁，歪歪扭扭地靠在一起。

韩突然说，“有贝斯坪特色冰淇淋。”

“什么？”

“那儿。”韩指着路对面的一个铺子，前面排着一条队伍，“贝斯坪特色冰淇淋。你想要吗？”

卢克朝他笑着，抬高声音回答：“好呀。”

韩跑了过去，排着队，有的时候回头看他一眼，而他将长袍脱下来，坐在的路这边休息。

带着夸张长帽的警卫突然出现在道路中间，手里握着长长的丝带，在路的两边划出屏障，让人们向两边靠去；后面一个路口能够看到火焰表演者的出现，游行队伍就快走过他们所站的地方了。

等到韩从那个冰激淋铺子前面回来，这个路段的游行已经开始。游行队伍两边的警卫把他们隔开，所以两个人只能遥遥相望。卢克看着他，后者站在长街的角上，在路的对面，手里拿着两支冰激凌，有些滑稽的样子，试图朝这一头的自己招手。音乐靠近了，嘈杂而嘹亮，舞者排着队旋转，划出美丽的弧形闪光，高大灿烂的花车紧随其后。卢克知道，很快他们互相用尽力气大叫也听不见对方在说什么，于是不知什么力量统治了他，让他朝年长的男人喊到：“韩——”

韩近乎沉醉地盯着他。

“我爱上你了——”

_我有个秘密，它会叫你大吃一惊。_

喷着火的花车和游行乐队缓慢而热烈地席卷过这条路上的土地，人们一手拿着酒瓶一手抓着火把高歌。到处都是火焰和音乐，臃肿嘈杂的队伍拖着步子向皇宫移动。每几百米都是一堆篝火，里面是最原始的木棍缠着浸过油的布料。表演者走过，向篝火中倒进更多的油，顿时一道焰向天空喷射，扭曲了头顶不透明的星空，加热这本就温暖的夜。

过去了漫长的十几分钟，花车终于从他们身边走过，狂欢队伍的声响沿着高街一路远去。韩从路的那边跑过来，把几乎已经完全化掉了的甜点递给他，两人依旧在之前那个长凳上坐下。

“谢谢。”卢克这样说，尝试地吃了吃融化的冰激淋，又把它在一边放下。

他看着道路中间左右摇摆的火堆，说到：“你听到了。”

这不是个问题，但韩依旧说道：“是的。”

卢克停顿了一会儿，他不太确定自己往下应该说点什么。

“卢克。”

韩将他拉近自己。

远处的路口突然传来了人群的巨响，接着四处都响起弹炮发射的声音。

他们猛然停下，跌跌撞撞地爬起来，一起抬起头来――天空中绽放出无数璀璨的烟花，伴随着音乐的节奏照亮一个瞬间的夜空，然后再熄灭落下。

对面的楼上突然有人打开窗，看上去醉醺醺的失去了平衡，她把上身在飘窗上支起来高喊：“新纪年万岁！”

有新的意义形成在这一切之中。 从整个星系的命运到塔图因莫斯埃斯利的小餐馆再到纳布首都市中心的钟声，这些件事以如此微妙的方式互相联系着，莱娅，卢克，韩，莫斯玛，贾巴过去的管家，每一方都像是银河系闪闪亮的中间互相关系紧密的小星系，每一个都用自己的质量拉着另一个，以如此悄无声息的，不可明说的方式互相作用。某些互相紧密连接的链条断了，又有些新的接起来，贾巴死了还有其他别的混账，总得有人要把这空缺填上，不然，莫斯埃斯利昂贵的蓝奶利口酒又能卖给什么人呢？

卢克曾经觉得自己活在过去和现在的两重之间， 没法从里面理出头绪，没法向前也没法向后。但纳布长街上窗子后面的那个人却好像给了他一个新的预示，新的纪年的确是来了，这谁也没法阻挡。战争已经停止，快趁此时尽情欢庆，相爱，喝酒，舞蹈，否则，一切又将会被平凡的每一天磨得意义尽失。

烟花使得本来呆在屋里的人们群潮水一样从室内涌了出来，奇形怪状，享受着盛节的人群席卷了他们，穿着长长的纳布传统袍子的女孩向四周撒着彩纸和花瓣。

卢克靠向韩。他想要说，吻我。但这是韩转过来，近距离地看着他，让他一个字也没法说出口；韩向他靠近，在他的耳边许诺：“我很乐意和你一起守着你的秘密。”

钟声突然响了起来。

沉重的，古老的轰鸣从他们身后的钟塔逐渐传开，狂喜的庄严蔓延到了城市的每一个角落，从这个秒钟开始狂欢日就将结束，一切都要回到每个平庸而无趣的日子去了，可人们还沉浸在自己不可思议的欲望中，雀跃地哭泣和亲吻。韩握住卢克的领口，靠近他的嘴唇，眼中带着一种柔和的惊奇。卢克靠过去，热切地亲吻他，舔着着他的下巴上冒出头的胡须。韩衔着对方的上唇，舌头横向地爱抚；卢克呼吸急促而且断断续续，仿佛在抽泣。在一阵抚慰后，他们终于不停歇地亲吻在一起，连呼吸都顾不上了，眼睛看进对方的里面去；而钟声，窃喜的钟声还在他们头顶盘旋。

 

Fin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 其实本来只是想写脐橙，结果1.小清新人格占了上风，2.作者智障不知道为什么决定把剧情压缩在韩刚和莱娅分手的三天内，没污出来还这么草草完结了，对不起Orz
> 
> 等到我学会污了我要写脐橙补偿大家（。


End file.
